


Serendipity

by poetions



Category: Imperium in Imperio
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Period-Typical Homophobia, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetions/pseuds/poetions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This deed, it was unthinkable, unspeakable, between one another. And yet Belton had involved his one true friend into it, created a new divide between them. It had taken only a moment-a loss of strength, a burn of desire-to tarnish the one friendship he held so dearly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Written during freshman year of high school. Tragically short and remained a one shot, and left mostly unedited. Forgotten for the most part, but felt others who read this fantastic book would one day search for a Belton/Bernard fic like I had. Dedicated for all those who will/did! I highly encourage this book and this pairing. Enjoy! :)

Belton slowly came back to himself, but could not will his eyes to open, not yet. A soft hand caressed the edge of his cheek, finger lightly trailing down his jaw before stopping to his lips. His breath hitched.

“Open your eyes.” The rough voice sprang him from the soothing lull of the touch, and finally, slowly, he lifted his eyes to regard Bernard. Belton had crossed a line, something that was out of bounds for all man. But with great surprise he found tears shining in his friend’s woeful eyes, ready to spill beneath his dark lashes.

“Do not hold it against me. Please-forgive me.” It was odd to hear that plea not from himself, and still with surprise, it took a moment longer for him to truly understand its meaning.

“It is not you who should be pleading for forgiveness, my dear friend! It was I that-that…” But the words were lost to him. This deed, it was unthinkable, unspeakable, between one another. And yet Belton had involved his one true friend into it, created a new divide between them. It had taken only a moment-a loss of strength, a burn of desire-to tarnish the one friendship he held so dearly. He grasps Bernard’s shoulder, knowing it would possibly lead to little comfort with how he must think of him now, and swallows the painful ache in his throat. “I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Bewildered, Bernard regards him fully, before shaking his head in bitter amusement. “No, my friend, do not take the blame for my faults, for forcing you into such a distasteful position. I take full responsibility for my actions.” He takes Belton’s hand from his shoulder and grips it firmly between his own. “Please, accept my apology. It will not happen again.” His eyes are solemn as he bows his head, eyes alight with unshed tears, and Belton still cannot make any sense of this.

“No!” pain flashes in Bernard’s eyes as Belton rushes to continue, “No, do not do this! It had been my fault, it had been I that had forced myself on you and—" here his words choke, and must compose himself to speak calmly, to remain unflinching as he looks to his friend and confess the truth. “It had been I that kissed you.”

But Bernard looks unbelieving, so Belton tries once more, his heart a wild drum, beating faster. “I am the one that kissed you. Please, forgive me.”

The words feel raw as they’re ripped from his throat, but he forces himself to look upon his friend, to face his judgement. Finally Bernard lets go of his hands, the surprise in his face smoothing over as he watches Belton a moment longer. “If what you say is true, then there is nothing to forgive.”

His voice is a nail to Belton’s heart, to any hope that he had that he could still save their friendship. Belton can feel the shame flooding him, the tears piercing his eyes like the woes of mourning, and remains fixed for the anger and words that Bernard may rightfully spit at him. Instead, a pair of warm hands squeeze his shoulders, and he watches with bewilderment as the smooth lines of Bernard's face lift to form a blinding smile of dazzling white teeth, how Bernard’s eyes fill with kindness. Belton’s widen in disbelief, sure that his friend is more merciful than he would ever deserve, breathes a sigh in relief, and is taken aback by the sudden joy in Bernard's laugh. 

Belton's heart floods with hope, the pain eased by the beautiful radiance of his friend-one full of trust and love-and smiles in return when Bernard's hand retakes his, grip warm and firm with confidence, his mind gradually soothed by the close presence of his long-time friend and companion. 

“There is nothing to forgive.” Bernard says once more before leaning closer to press a gentle kiss upon Belton's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
